sogospelfandomcom-20200214-history
Southern Gospel's Top 20 Songs of the Century (album)
Album Information Southern Gospel's Top 20 Songs of the Century is a compilation album featuring twenty popular gospel songs by various Southern Gospel artists from the 1900s. The liner notes, written by Paul Heil, include background stories about the songs, their songwriters, the artists who made the songs popular. Track List Production Information © 2000 New Haven Records Provident Music Distribution Credits The Cathedrals appear courtesy of Canaan/Homeland Records. The Statesmen Quartet with Hovie Lister appear courtesy of the RCA Records Label/Nasvhille. The Oak Ridge Boys appear courtesy of Heartwarming Records. Bill Gaither Trio appear courtesy of Benson Music Group. The Chuck Wagon Gang appear courtesy of Copperfield Music Group. The Florida Boys appear courtesy of Canaan Records. The Speers appear courtesy of Heartwarming Records. The Hinsons appear courtesy of Calvary Records. The Kingsmen appear courtesy of Heartwarming Records. The Rambos appear courtesy of Heartwarming Records. The Inspirations appear courtesy of Canaan Records. Gold City appear courtesy of Heartwarming Records. The Rex Nelon Singers appear courtesy of Canaan Records. The LeFevres appear courtesy of Skylite Records. The Blackwood Brothers appear courtesy of Skylite Records. The Stamps appear courtesy of Skylite Records. Teddy Huffam & the Gems appears courtesy of Canaan Records. The Imperials appear courtesy of Benson Records. The Blue Ridge Quartet appear courtesy of Canaan Records. Album Identification Numbers Label: 8010-4 (CS) UPC: 027072801045 (CS) Liner Notes Intro As we start a new century, we thought it was only appropriate that we take a look back to the not so distant past at the songs that shaped our lives over the past one hundred years. We surveyed an eclectic group of people including fans, artists, radio personalities, retail, music historians and writers, to determine those songs and artists. When we began this process, we had no idea of the variety of songs that would be on almost all of the lists. We truly feel that these are some of the best Southern Gospel songs of the twentieth century. However, if we missed your favorite song, please write us. Who knows? There may be a Volume Two. — New Haven Records Song notes by Paul Heil 1. This Ole House - The Cathedrals Writer: Stuart Hamblen Stuart Hamblen was well-known in the 1950's for his radio and movie work, often appearing in Westerns starring John Wayne, Gene Autry and others. On a hunting trip with John Wayne, they came across an old run-down cabin which seemed deserted, except for a frail dog. Entering the cabin, they found, on his bed, a man who had obviously been dead for some time. Recalling the incident later, Hamblen described the scene - and his impressions of it - in the song, "This Ole House." Popular for many years before Top 40 charts existed, this version later charted for the Cathedrals, reaching #10 in May 1988. 2. What A Savior - The Statesmen Writer: Marvin P. Dalton Back in the 1950s and 1960s, the Statesmen were one of Southern Gospel music's top quartets by anyone's reckoning. Ask Hovie Lister what their top songs were back then—or ever for that matter—and the first one he'll probably mention is this song, "What A Savior." Rosie Rozell joined the group as tenor in 1958, and this became his signature song. For the next three decades, Rosie was called upon to sing that song at every opportuinty. (Rosie, who had suffered heart problems for years, died February 28, 1995.) The song is still frequently recorded today by other artists. The writer, Marvin P. Dalton, first published this song in 1948, and is also known for another timeless classic, "Looking for a City." 3. Jesus Is Coming Soon - The Oak Ridge Boys Writer: R.E. Winsett "Jesus Is Coming Soon" was one of the most-recorded Gospel songs of the early 1970s, recorded by everyone from the Florida Boys to the Inspirations and the Downings. But the original hit belonged to the Oak Ridge Boys. Their version hit #1 on the Singing News chart in January, 1970, and stayed there six months, spending a total of 20 months on the Top 40 chart. In 1969, the Gospel Music Association voted it "Song of the Year," and the album from which it came captured the first Dove Award as "Album of the Year." The writer, R.E. Winsett, wrote the song in 1942 during World War II, observing, "Troublesome times are here, filling men's hearts with fear." But he believed that, as the song says, peace would reign only when Jesus returns. Winsett is known for many other Gospel favorites, including "Heaven's Jubilee," which he co-wrote with G.T. "Dad" Speer, and one he wrote with William Golden, "Where the Soul Never Dies." 18. Gone - Teddy Huffam & the Gems Writer: Eldridge Fox Although this song reached only as high as #6 on the Singing News Top 40 at its peak in August, 1981, it remained on the chart an amazing 33 months! (It had been a hit previously, too, by the Florida Boys in 1973.) Eldridge Fox wrote the song driving home to North Carolina from Pensacola, Florida, with his wife. "I thought it was Easter, but it was actually the week before. But I was thinking about the stone being rolled back, Mary coming to the tomb ... And within ten minutes I had written this song and two others. God blessed." According to the late Teddy Huffman (sic), "God blessed me with a special anointing on this song. What excites me about it is when I can say 'He lives.' That just means so much to me because people today need to know that Jesus still lives." 19. I Know - The Blue Ridge Quartet Writer: Robert LaVerne Tripp Laverne Tripp joined the Blue Ridge Quartet in the 1960s and before long started writing songs. His first big hit was this song, "I Know," which went to #1 on the Singing News Top 40 in February of 1971 and stayed there for ten months! 20. We Shall See Jesus - The Cathedrals Writer: Dianne Wilkson (sic) Until the day he died, the only lead singer the Cathedrals ever had, Glen Payne, called this one of his all-time favorite songs. As their concert audiences can attest, Glen always sang this song with such an excitement in his voice, anticipating that great day when "we shall see Jesus, just as He is." Writer Diane (sic) Wilkinson calls this her "most acclaimed" song. The first line of the song, "Once on a hillside," kept coming to her mind, perhaps by a "message I heard preached in a little Baptist church," and, as she pondered that, it sparked the idea for the entire song. Outro This album is dedicated to one of Gospel Music's true legends, Rex Nelon. I had the pleasure to produce many of the Nelons' albums and was honored to work with him. No one in the industry had a greater love for Southern Gospel songs than Rex and he also owned many publishing companies and some of Southern Gospel music's greatest songs. We will miss you, my friend, but soon we will all be together "where we shall wear a robe and crown." — Ken Harding President of New Haven Records Category:Album Category:Compilation Album Category:2000